


Can't Help Falling in Love

by WellDoneBeca



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Modern Era, Modern Westeros, Slow Dancing, Writer Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Like a river flows surely to the sea, some things are meant to be. Jon and Sansa are certainly one of them.





	Can't Help Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Falling in Love With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737289) by [WellDoneBeca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca). 



Jon moved a hand to push his glasses back up to his face and chuckled when he felt Sansa’s arms surrounding him not even a second after.

“It’s almost dinner time…” her nose rubbed on his skin.

Her fiancé sighed, resting his head back on her shoulder.

“Sansa…”

The redhead shook her head and used her hands to pull his away from the keyboard of the notebook.

“Come on,” she stood by his side, silently pulling him up before reaching out for his reading glasses and kissing the tip of his nose. “Let’s go. You promised.”

He tried to protest but gave up not even two words later. He had, indeed, promised to be done for dinner, although that was a few days ago and he had missed that promise since then. So, he let the young woman drag him out of their office and into the corridor of the house, and held her hand while she guided him to the bedroom they shared.

“Now,” Sansa turned to him, and started unbuttoning the shirt he’d been wearing since the early meeting with his publicist, pulling it out of his pants. “You go clean up, and I’ll finish making dinner. Okay?”

Jon almost chuckled at her instructional but playful tone and at the look she was giving him, almost as if she was explaining something complicated, whilst grinning at him and moving her blue eyes from her working fingers to his deep grey irises.

“Okay.”

Before he could turn away, she kissed the top of his nose again, and Jon felt himself blushing. Sometimes, he was still surprised at how affectionate she was.

Jon was a full-time writer, with countless books under his name, a big reputation to live up to and – as Sansa had learnt right at the beginning of their relationship – a habit of getting absorbed in his work for long hours, forgetting to eat and even sleep.

“You can go now.”

And he did, walking straight to the bathroom and showering, using the fancy shampoo and conditioner she had bought him online saying it’d make his curls fall perfectly on his face – and she wasn’t wrong. He had just gotten out, drying his hair, when the soft sound of a song reached his ears.

The young writer followed it silently, and his ears quickly caught Sansa’s voice singing along with the tune.

“…  _ would it be a sin,” she _ hummed to herself, taking the glasses out of the cupboard while swaying along with the rhythm. _ “ _ _ If I can’t help falling in love with you?” _

The smile she gave him when her gaze eyes met his made Jon think she knew he was there all along, and when the lean woman put the things down on the kitchen isle to get him, his eyes instantly widened.

“Oh, no I won’t…”

“Yes, you will,” she interrupted him, pulling him slowly to the middle of the kitchen and putting her arms over his shoulders, scooping him close and laying her head to rest close to the crook of his neck.

“Sansa, I’m not a good dancer,” he hesitated.

“You are to me.”

_ Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes  _

_ Some things are meant to be _

Jon closed his eyes, giving in to her will and holding her close. The two moved for long minutes, continuing to dance while the song repeated itself another two times.

“ _ Take my hand _ ,” she whispered in the last time, following the verse. “ _ Take my whole life too. _ ”

Honestly, when Jon had first seen her – the architect sister of his best friend from university – he never knew she’d be so important to him, that she’d be such a part of his life, or that he’d go as far as falling for her with all his heart and soul. Jon didn’t even know he could love someone the way he loved her, but there she was, proving him wrong.

“ _ For I can’t help falling in love with you,”  _ he tried to follow. It wasn’t bad. He wasn’t such a bad singer, right?

He felt her smile against the skin of his neck, and when the song finally ended for good, neither of them moved, just staying in each other’s arms until Sansa pulled away.

“Let’s eat,” she decided. “I’m starving.”

Jon followed her with a foolish smile, unable to tear his eyes from her figure while the two dined on the simple spaghetti his fiancé had put together while he showered.

Maybe some things were really meant to be.


End file.
